A Place in this World
by avatargrl11
Summary: After a lost battle with Cedric, Irma falls through a portal, and lands in a world she never expected to be in: Middle Earth. Now she has to rely on the Fellowship of the Ring to find her way back home.


**I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR W.I.T.C.H! **

**BY THE WAY, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT ELVISH LANGUAGE SO I'M JUST NOT GONNA USE IT. BUT IF YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME OUT BY PUTTING SOME ELVISH WORDS OR SENTENCE TRANSLATIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS, I'D TOTALLY APPRECIATE IT, AND WILL BE ABLE TO USE IT. **

**THIS STARTS SHORTLY AFTER THE W.I.T.C.H SERIES, AND PARTWAY THROUGH THE LORD OF THE RINGS TRILOGY (BETWEEN THE TIME THEY MEET EOMER AND THE TIME THEY ARRIVE AT ROHAN). BY THE WAY, I'M TAKING A FEW LIBERTIES WITH THIS STORY, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!  
**

* * *

**A PLACE IN THIS WORLD:**

**CHAPTER ONE:  
**

* * *

Irma quickly dodged a flying piece of rubble Cedric had thrown at her. Panting, the 16-year-old Guardian wiped a bit of blood away from the corner of her mouth. Cedric smirked down at her. "Ready to give up, Water Guardian?" She grinned up at him. "Not on your life, Snake Man." His right eye began twitching. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He charged at her, and she was too weak to move out of the way as he knocked her through a nearby portal.

"Guardians, over there!" The other Guardians cornered Cedric, capturing him, and Will closed the portal. "All right, let's go find Irma." Cedric began laughing. "Good luck!" Will turned to look at him, her arms crossed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"She's gone. She's not coming back." Taranee pointed a jet of flames right between his eyes. "Cedric, if you don't tell us where Irma is _right now_, I swear I'll use this on you." Cedric began laughing again. "Your precious Water Guardian fell through that portal you just closed." All their faces paled. "What have you done, Cedric?"

Will turned around. "Let's hand him over to Elyon. Maybe we'll be able to find her back in Heatherfield."

* * *

Irma fell unconscious through the air, landing with a heavy splash in a lake. The impact woke her up, and she groaned. "Okay, that hurt." She checked herself for any wounds, and didn't find any. Irma hauled herself unsteadily to her feet, and flew to the shore. "What happened? Okay...um...let's see...I was fighting Cedric...then he knocked me over, and...I fell through a portal." She looked around. "Guys?"

Irma began walking around, searching for the other Guardians. "Will? Taranee? Corny? Hay Lin?" She laughed nervously. "Come on, guys. This isn't funny. Where are you?" Irma sighed. "Well, better find my way back." She dried herself off using her powers and began walking.

15 minutes later, Irma flopped down on the grass, panting for breath. "Where are they?" She looked around. "More to the point, where am I?" She sighed. "Toto, I don't think we're in Heatherfield anymore."

She walked back over to the lake, and dove in. Irma swam around for a bit, then came back up. She froze upon seeing a tall man with long blond hair and blue eyes staring at her. "Cedric."

Before he could react, she sent a blast of water at him, knocking him back into a tree, splintering the tree a bit. Irma strode towards him, rain pouring down around them. She then grabbed him with a water whip, throwing him across the clearing. "First you attack me and throw me into a portal. Guess what, Cedric."

She sent another blast at him, throwing him back into the lake with a splash, and he came back up sputtering. "I've got the upper hand this time." He was about to speak when she flew towards him, landing on the water before him. Irma crossed her arms, glaring down at him. "Look, Snake Man. You're going right back where you belong: in prison with all your slimy friends."

Just then, voices came from behind her, getting louder. "Where did he go?"

"I think it was this way." He yelled out, and the footsteps quickened, heading in their direction. "You brought backup? Just great." She flew into the trees, hiding behind a tree as a short man entered the clearing, followed by a taller man and a old man. "There you are, lad!"

The taller man winced. "What happened to you?" He climbed out of the lake, wringing out his hair. "Some crazy Woman attacked me." He paused. "Strange thing. She attacked me using water spells."

"Maybe she was a witch." He shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

Irma frowned, confused. Why hadn't he said her name? What was going on?

"Why not?"

"She had...wings." The old man's head snapped up. "Wings?"

"Yes. She flew into the trees over there." Irma inhaled deeply as he pointed right at the spot she was hiding in.

The old man turned towards her hiding area, and called out. "You can come out. We won't hurt you."

Irma stepped out, arms crossed. "You sure about that? Because Cedric here has attacked me quite a bit in the past." They frowned, puzzled. "Who's Cedric?" Irma froze. "Oops. Sorry."

* * *

Irma sat around the fire with the man she'd thrown into the lake along with his companions. "Okay...so where am I?"

"You are in Middle Earth." Irma began choking on the stew they'd provided for her. "W-What did you just say?" She stood up, shaking her head. "No. I'm still in Meridian. I just...hit my head." The old man stared at her. "Meridian? Did you say Meridian?" Irma nodded, and he inhaled sharply. "You are a Guardian." Irma stared at him. "H-How did you know?"

"The Guardians of the Veil are legend amongst those of our order. They are practically revered."

"Um...thank you?" He smiled. "So, what is your element?"

"Water."

He chuckled. "That would certainly explain as to why Legolas said you attacked him using water."

Irma gaped at Legolas. "He's Legolas? The elf prince?" Legolas nodded slowly. "But that would make you guys the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Part of it, yes."

Irma took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "Okay...if he's Legolas, that makes you three Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli, right?" Gandalf nodded. "Yes. And what's your name, Water Guardian?"

"Irma Lair." Gandalf dropped his pipe. "Are you related to Tom and Anna Lair?" Irma nodded. "Yeah. They're my parents." He sucked in a breath. "Well, now we know."

Irma blinked at him. "Know what?"

"17 years ago, Tom and Anna Lair, two Elves, left Rivendell to travel for a bit before returning home. They never came back. After two years of searching, they were presumed dead. No communication has come from them to prove otherwise. That is, until you arrived." Irma stood up fast. "No! My parents are not Elves! Because that would make me and my brother-" Gandalf nodded, and she stared at him. "But if they _were _Elves, how come nobody on Earth noticed?"

Gimli frowned. "What's Earth?" Irma sighed. "It's kinda like Middle Earth, without Elves or Dwarves or Hobbits. Just humans. Anyway, Gandalf, how did nobody notice the pointy ears?"

"I assume they used a spell to appear human, and did the same for you and your brother when you were born." He glanced at her ears. "Apparently, that spell seems to have broken when you fell through the portal."

"Huh?"

"Go to the lake and take a look at your reflection." Minutes later, Irma screamed. She came running back, eyes wide. "I'M AN ELF?!"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?"

* * *

Irma hugged her knees, staring into the fire. "Why didn't they tell me?" Gandalf sighed. "Perhaps they thought you were safer not knowing." Irma scoffed. "Safe? I fight a huge snake lord on a regular basis, not to mention the power-hungry evil prince and the crazed hag without them knowing. What could be safer?"

"I have a feeling they may have known, young one." She turned to look at Aragorn. "How do you know?"

"Do you honestly believe your parents would not have noticed their daughter constantly sneaking out of the house?"

"They probably thought I was sneaking out to meet some guy." Legolas frowned at her. "That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because women in Middle Earth are not allowed to be near a man without a chaperone unless married to said man."

"Yeah, well, that's not the same case on Earth." Aragorn changed the subject. "So, who are the others in your group?"

"Well, there's Will, who controls the Heart of Kandrakar, and her element is Quintessence. Then there's Taranee, who controls fire, Cornelia controls earth, and Hay Lin controls air. Put us together and our names spell witch!" Gimli chuckled, amused. "Very interesting, lass."  
Her face fell. "How am I gonna get back home, though?"

Gandalf sighed, thinking hard. "That is something we will have to figure out. Perhaps along the way, you shall find a way home."

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP WITH THE ELVISH LANGUAGE WOULD BE APPRECIATED!  
**


End file.
